Unnamed USS Valentine science division personnel
This is a list of unnamed USS Valentine science division officers. General Crewmembers (2364) These crewmembers were found on various part on the ship. File:Valentine_science_division_officer_1,_2364.jpg|Working in a shuttlebay/Working on the bridge (TNA: "Adventure", "The Klingons", "A Strange New Galaxy") Played by a unknown actor File:Valentine_science_division_officer_2,_2364.jpg|On the holodeck (TNA: "Adventure", "A Strange New Galaxy") Played by a unknown actress File:Valentine_science_division_officer_3,_2364.jpg|On the holodeck (TNA: "Adventure") Played by a unknown actor File:Valentine_science_division_officer_4,_2364.jpg|Walking in a corridor (TNA: "Adventure") Played by a unknown actress File:Valentine_science_division_officer_5,_2364.jpg|Walking in a corridor (TNA: "Adventure") Played by a unknown actress File:Valentine_science_division_officer_6,_2364.jpg|Walking in a corridor (TNA: "Adventure") Played by a unknown actress File:Valentine_science_division_officer_7,_2364.jpg|On the bridge (TNA: "Stuck in the Past") Played by a unknown actress File:Valentine_science_division_officer_8,_2364.jpg|Working on the bridge (TNA: "Stuck in the Past") Played by a unknown actress File:Valentine_science_division_officer_9,_2364.jpg|Finding the unconscious Wesley Crusher (TNA: "Stuck in the Past") Played by a unknown actor File:Valentine_science_division_officer_10,_2364.jpg|Working in sickbay (TNA: "Stuck in the Past") Played by a unknown actor File:Valentine_science_division_officer_11,_2364.jpg|Walking in a corridor (TNA: "Delegate Trouble") Played by a unknown actress File:Valentine_science_division_officer_12,_2364.jpg|Walking in a corridor (TNA: "Delegate Trouble", "The Klingons") Played by a unknown actress File:Valentine_science_division_officer_13,_2364.jpg|Lying on a biobed in sickbay (TNA: "Delegate Trouble") Played by a unknown actress File:Valentine_science_division_officer_14,_2364.jpg|Working in sickbay (TNA: "Delegate Trouble") Played by a unknown actress File:Valentine_science_division_officer_15,_2364.jpg|Working in engineering (TNA: "The Lifeform") Played by a unknown actor File:Valentine_science_division_officer_16,_2364.jpg|Working in sickbay (TNA: "The Lifeform") Played by a unknown actor File:Valentine_science_division_officer_17,_2364.jpg|Working in sickbay (TNA: "A Strange New Galaxy") Played by a unknown actor File:Valentine_science_division_officer_18,_2364.jpg|On the bridge (TNA: "Ardek") Played by an unknown actress File:Valentine_science_division_officer_19,_2364.jpg|In a corridor (TNA: "The Mystery At Starfleet") Played by an unknown actor File:Valentine_science_division_officer_20,_2364.jpg|In a corridor (TNA: "The Mystery At Starfleet") Played by an unknown actress File:Valentine_science_division_officer_21,_2364.jpg|In a corridor/In sickbay (TNA: "The Mystery At Starfleet") Played by an unknown actress Crewman 1 This science division crewman was talking in the Valentine's mess hall in 2364. (TNA: "Delegate Trouble") Crewman 2 This science division crewman was serving aboard the Valentine when it was stranded in a galaxy where dreams became a reality. He hallucinated that something was coming after him and a command division officer. He told Jeffery Johnson that he should run, it is coming. (TNA: "A Strange New Galaxy") Crewman 3 When the USS Valentine entered a galaxy where dreams became a reality, this science division crewman was experiencing a fire made by his imagination. When Jeffery Johnson was going to the bridge, he encountered this crewman. He told him to extinguish this fire, when this crewman asked how, he explained to use his imagination to put out the fire. When the fire was put out, he was ordered by Johnson to man his station. (TNA: "A Strange New Galaxy") Later he another crewman were part of the away team to Samanga 6 consisting of this crewman, a command division officer, Burns, and the senior staff. However he and this crewman were killed by Aokian terrorists. (TNA: "Revenge of the Aokians") Jason's father This sciences division officer was the father of Jason, a civilian living on the Valentine in 2364. He was working on the bridge when Williams, Carver and Johnson were transported off the ship by the Karakians. Later off-duty, he was walking with his wife, Jason and Ensign Johnson when Jason mysteriously disappeared. He also appeared in the briefing room with all the other scared parents. (TNA: "The Missing Children") Later he was walking in a corridor, on duty. (TNA: "The Time Loop", "Ardek") Crewwoman 1 This female sciences division officer served on board the Valentine in 2365. She worked on a aft station on the bridge when they beamed Jeoffrey Eskell from his ship onto the Valentine. (TNA: "Captain Eskell") She was working in sickbay when Dr. Allman told Gregory Jeffers about not having artificial hearing. (TNA: "The Mute") Medical personnel Away team member This sciences division crewman was part of the away team to Dedra IV. He treated some of the inhabitants. (TNA: "Hide and Go Q") Later he was working as a medical technician in some quarters. (TNA: "The Ferengi") Medical technician 1 This science division ensign worked in the Valentine's sickbay in 2364. When the teenager aboard the USS Tsilon was beamed to sickbay, he reported that the teenager's lifesigns were stable but he was in a coma. (TNA: "Mission: Tsilon") Later he treated a unconscious Wesley Crusher and reported that he was doing fine. (TNA: "Stuck in the Past") Later that year, he treated Wendy Anderson when she was unconscious after the Abdarian God knocked her out. (TNA: "The Law") Later that year, he and another officer, along with Doctor Amy Green were trying to revive security officer Robert Carver. He placed the neural simulator on his head and told Green that he was not responded to the treatments. Later he told her that his synaptic network was breaking down. (TNA: "Ardek") Medical technician 2 This science division officer worked as a medical technician in Valentine's sickbay. (TNA: "The Test") That same year he was working in sickbay before the Valentine responded to a distress call from a freighter. (TNA: "The Cure") Medical technician 3 This sciences division officer scanned Sarah Thompson after she was rescued by the Valentine in 2364. (TNA: "The One With The Most Toys") Medical technician 4 .]] This sciences division crewman treated civilians and children in sickbay when a virus came onboard the Valentine in 2364. (TNA: "Survivors") Nurse 1 .]] This sciences division crewman worked as a nurse in the Valentine's sickbay in 2364. He alerted Doctor Amy Green that the Klingon Garoth's condition is becoming serious and a few moments, he died. (TNA: "The Klingons") Later in 2365, he was talking to Pechetti in a corridor. (TNA: "The Unexpected Child") Medical lieutenant commander This sciences division lieutenant commander served in the Valentine's sickbay in 2364. She was working in sickbay with another medical officer, when the Klingon Garoth died. When two Klingons came into sickbay, they did the Klingon death ritual, much to the annoyance of this medical officer. (TNA: "The Klingons") Later that year, she treated several people on the bridge and in sickbay when a virus came onboard the Valentine. (TNA: "Survivors") Later, she assisted Amy Green in reviving Robert Carver. She monitored vital signs and handled Green a dosage of neurons. (TNA: "Ardek") Officers Ensign 1 This sciences division ensign walked passed a corridor when John Harrington and his wife, Joanne came on board. (TNA: "The De-Aging Admiral") Later that year, she passed the transporter room when Admiral Neil McDonald came on board. (TNA: "The Mystery At Starfleet") Later that year, she passed a corridor when humans from the 21st century arrived. (TNA: "The Frozen Humans") Ensign 2 This sciences division ensign left a turbolift when Captain Johnson ordered yellow alert. Robert Dunn spied on her in order to use the turbolift to get to the bridge. (TNA: "The Frozen Humans") Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Females Category:USS Valentine personnel Category:Starfleet sciences personnel